Letting Go of Tessaiga
by ryndc-chan
Summary: Everyone is annoyed by Inuyasha's behavior after Tessaiga got a new attack. So they decide he needs to lets go of his attachment, by holding an intervention. It's funny I promise the summary does no good in describing it. implied InuKag very slight


Hi everyone! I finally wrote something after forever. I hope you like it, and the characters are going to be **really OC** so if you're against it I wouldn't read this.Oh and I wrote a lot of stuff about Sesshomaru, that wasn't very nice, so don't hold it against me it's **OC.** (I truly adore Sesshomaru, but it was needed) I hope you all enjoy it and if you want review.

Summary: Everyone is sick and tired of Inuyasha talking about another one of the 'upgrades' Tessaiga went through so they decide to tell them how they feel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

**Letting Go of Tessaiga **

_**In the forest**_

Everyone was sitting around the campfire happy as they ate Kagome's wonderful food, from her time. "Kagome I don't know where we'd be without you!" Shippo said happily eating the iced cookies with delight. "Yeah, thanks Shippo," Kagome replied to the kitsune a little freaked out.

"So what are we going to do today Inuyasha?" Miroku asked amused by Shippo's affection for the cookies. "We're going to find Naraku of course," Inuyasha answered with excitement. "Besides I can't wait to test out my new Tessaiga on him."

"How many more upgrades do you think that sword needs?" Sango asked bored and exasperated from the constant admiration of the sword. "You're just jealous that your little boomerang can't match Tessaiga splendor!" Inuyasha shot back slightly caressing the said sword.

"Honestly I wish he would love me like he loves that sword," Kagome said out loud then quickly blushed in embarrassment. 'Oh shit I said that out loud now he's going to go into one of his little bipolar mood swings.'

"Kagome you know that I love you," Inuyasha told her grabbing her hands in his, making the four (Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara) spectators sweat drop and shake their heads in disappointment. 'Here he goes again.'

"I understand that you feel threatened by my devotion to Tessaiga, but I'll always love you," Inuyasha told the girl he adored, not contemplating the outcome. "You know it would be nice if sometimes you would talk about something other than that damned sword," Kagome told him puling her hands out of his.

"Kagome," Inuyasha tried to respond only to be hushed as she glared at him with her brown eyes daring him to continue. "No Inuyasha don't you dare butt in!" Kagome snapped. "That sword is all you ever think about now, it's the same everytime. After Sesshomaru tries to take your sword you just love to rub it in his face that your dear father left it to you."

Then you like to prance around saying, I have a better sword than my _older_ brother, who knew father all of his life and I only knew him for five minutes. You know what maybe next time I'll just use the s-word take the sword while your down and hand it right over. Granted I wouldn't do it, but I should."

Now I love you Inuyasha, you know I do and what I am about to do is for your own good. SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!" All throughout the forest, you could hear the scream of the poor helpless hanyou that was pushed into the ground head first ten times.

The audience looked up at Kagome in shock and then to the pit where the hanyou lay in pain. "Kagome," Sango started, "I thought you weren't going to give the sword to Sesshomaru." "Of course not silly," Kagome laughed as she pried the sword away from the motionless Inuyasha, "I'm going to give it to Naraku."

"WHAT!!!" the trio yelled in shock. (Kirara can't talk people get with the program LOL) "I was kidding," Kagome told her shocked companions, "but he won't be getting this back for a while. Now here is what we are going to do."

_**

* * *

A few hours later**_

"Damn that woman I am going to beat the hell out of her as soon as I get out of this," Inuyasha mumbled before turning his attention to the monk. "Now Inuyasha that is no way to appreciate the fine speculate that is woman," Miroku told him dreamily, "you don't hear me defiling Sango."

"Shut-up monk," Sango told him knocking him on the head with the Hiraikotsu. "What are you in Inuyasha?" Shippo asked innocently. "I am in a hole that was made with all of those SIT commands," Inuyasha replied annoyed, like it was obvious.

"No you're not," Kagome told him as he looked up and saw her looking satisfied with the Tessaiga in her hands. "Give me back my sword!" Inuyasha whined. "Be quiet Inuyasha," Kagome told the hanyou, "Sesshomaru will be hear any moment. "You told me you weren't going to give it to him," Inuyasha told her fearfully.

"I'm not," Kagome replied to him truthfully. "I just wanted to get your attention. Besides have you even noticed that you're tied to a tree?" "What?!?" Inuyasha asked in confusion as he looked down. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!"

"This is for your own good," Miroku told him with an ice bag held on his head. "We're having an invention!" Shippo said happily. "It's an intervention, Shippo," Sango told the kitsune. "It's to help Inuyasha with his problem."

"I don't have a problem!" Inuyasha bellowed t the others. "The first sign is denial," Kagome told the others who nodded back enthusiastically. "I'm not denying anything! I don't have a problem!" Inuyasha told them.

"OK how to start," Kagome said thinking hard, while scratching her head. "I know why don't you start Sango you and should be able to relate to him." "OK Kagome," Sango said and got up from her stool and looked at Inuyasha.

"Hi Inuyasha I'm Sango." "Hi Sango!!!" was heard by the three behind her. "OK…I know you have a problem Inuyasha, you have an obsession with your sword, it's understandable it's a nice sword. I am going to tell you my experience and yes it's a teenage drama story."

Moans could be heard from the males in the group. "Now when I first got my Hiraikotsu I was really happy, I would kill every demon I came across with it. Then one day I realized that I had other weapons that were being neglected."

I hadn't used my sword in so long, when it finally came time to draw it, I saw that it was all rusted. I was so ashamed of myself, I used to love the sound it made when I pushed it into those demons and turned it around as they screamed in pain." (everyone is looking at her like she's crazy)

I was blinded by the new weapon that I forgot what exterminating demons was all about, kill the demon with weapons, not weapon. From then on, I started to use my sword again, I even made a little order Hiraikotsu twice, and then the fun squishy noise with the sword. The end."

Everyone started clapping, while Inuyasha just stood there with his face looking a little green. 'That was the most disgusting thing I ever heard.' "So Inuyasha what do you have to say?" Kagome asked waiting for him to be a new Inuyasha all cleansed from his desire to use only Tessaiga.

"I think she's crazy," Inuyasha replied curtly, "and besides I don't have any other weapons beside my sword." "So your claws are there for decoration?" Miroku asked slyly. "I mean you used to use them a lot before Tessaiga learned a new trick."

"It's hard to get blood stains out of your nails," Inuyasha shot back. "You just like to clean that stupid sword," Shippo murmured. "Shut-up you ungrateful little fox," Inuyasha said trying to break free from the rope.

"OK you're up Miroku maybe you'll have better luck," Kagome told him. "Yeah sure," Miroku replied. "Hi Inuyasha, I'm Miroku." "Hi Miroku!" you know who it was. "Moving on, Inuyasha I think you are using Tessaiga as a way to find a connection with your father."

"I don't need any damn connection!" Inuyasha yelled. "Please don't interrupt, now this is common you never met the man and he leaves you a pearl in your eye to go get the inheritance, that he knew Sesshomaru was going to fight to the death for, or at least until you died, because his life span is probably longer than yours."

Inuyasha I understand you, I didn't know my father well either and he gave me this wind tunnel. Granted he didn't want to, but when I use it, I feel like I have a connection with him." "I know it's like he's right beside you," Inuyasha said thinking about all the times he beat up Sesshomaru.

"Yeah progress," Kagome whispered to the others on the log. "Miroku is amazing!" "Good Inuyasha, this is the right step, admit you like this connection you share," Miroku encouraged. "I like it," Inuyasha replied as if he was hypnotized. Miroku took this as a sign to continue, and proceeded.

"OK now you realize that you want to feel close to him, but you have to realize that you need a break from him. You are beginning to rely on him, more than you rely on yourself. Do you understand what I am telling you?" "I rely on him not myself," Inuyasha answered dumbly, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Right," Miroku continued, "now we need you to realize that it's OK to not always use the sword. You can use your fists or claws, they work just as well." "Fist and claws work just as well," Inuyasha nodded.

"Correct, and we know that we can use them and we won't have this problem anymore." "No more problem anymore," Inuyasha copied freaking out everyone even more. "OK now we'll start having some of these sessions to build up what we learned today to help bring to a close to this predicament."

"Predicament," Inuyasha replied, then pondered on the words meaning aloud. "Predicament means problem I don't have a problem! I don't have a problem! I am perfectly fine!"

"Great back to square 1," Miroku sighed, "oh well I tried." "Yes," Kagome agreed, "you tried, and you got very close I know what must be done." Kagome then walked over to Inuyasha and got down so they were face to face.

"I don't have a problem Kagome!" Inuyasha told her very quickly. "I know, I know." Kagome said surprising everyone. "This is what we are going to do will you listen for a minute to what I propose." Inuyasha nodded somewhat scared about what she was going to do, while the others got as close as they could, wondering what her next move was.

"I am going to make your fantasies come true every...single…night…as…long…as…you…promise…me…that…the…sword…will…be…the…last…topic…you…speak…of…again," Kagome told him saying her words slowly giving their meanings extra emphasis.

"I promise," Inuyasha, said rather quickly much to Kagome's delight. 'WOW,' Miroku thought to himself, after watching the event, 'I wish Sango would tell me that. I so should have loved Kagome, but Sango is still the one I desire.'

Kagome then untied Inuyasha and he quickly picked her up and ran away with her, leaving the remaining company with the knowledge of what they were probably doing. "Kagome sacrificed herself to make Inuyasha no longer talk about his sword," Shippo said tears in his eyes.

'I don't think she's paying too much for it,' were the thoughts going through Sango and Miroku's more experienced heads.

_**

* * *

With Inuyasha and Kagome**_

"Hurry Kagome cook the ramen faster," Inuyasha said from behind the girl who was stirring the noodles as fast as she possibly could. "Now first I would like the miso ramen, and then the spicy chicken ramen, and then the shrimp ramen, and then the beef ramen, ad then another miso ramen…"

'Kami,' Kagome thought to herself, 'I thought I was going to get some of the enjoyment, but I find myself back in my time cooking him food. I would rather have him go on about that damned sword.'

* * *

Hey I hope you like it, if you didn't I'm really sorry. See ya… 


End file.
